


Return to Andante

by lagunasfaeries



Category: Trusty Bell: Chopin no Yume | Eternal Sonata
Genre: F/M, this was originally v short but I thought it deserved a little more meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunasfaeries/pseuds/lagunasfaeries
Summary: After the final battle with Frederic, and after his actions to break everyone free of their cycle, three former rebels need to go home.





	Return to Andante

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a pairing drabble, but I wanted to add to it and move it here. Jazz and Claves is my favorite Eternal Sonata ship, and it’s a shame there’s so little content for them.

Returning home from the entire adventure, Claves shut her eyes tight when they reached the border of the Woodblock Groves. She knew the place, obviously, for she’d been through here before. It had always been poisonous. But was it always this bad?

"Is something wrong?" asked Jazz, noticing she had stopped. 

Claves wanted to lie, and ignore the churning of her stomach, but she knew she wouldn't be able to hide something like that for long. Besides, the last thing she wanted to do was get into the habit of lying, with the second chance she'd been given. 

"My stomach is churning. This place is making me physically ill."

"You were never ill the other times we'd come through here," pointed out Falsetto, at a pace between Jazz and Claves. 

"I hadn't been risen from the dead all those other times," pointed out Claves. 

There was a silence, before Jazz advised Falsetto to go ahead on her own. She did so, and Claves tried to walk further into the Groves, but immediately gagged. 

Jazz just sighed, and picked her up, carrying her bridal-style. "Just... give me a warning if you need to vomit."


End file.
